


First Meeting

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League of America (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen Ships It, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Caitlin is Gay, Cisco Ramon Ships It, Cisco is Gay, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Earth-1, Earth-19, Earth-2, Earth-38, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Panic, Good friend Barry, Good friend Cisco, Good friend Oliver, M/M, POV Caitlin Snow, Wedding Rings, Weddings, barry is gay, superhero wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: ‘He’s so hot. I mean, genetically speaking. Cause I’m a geneticist. Oh my god, do I sound like Felicity?’Caitlin remembers how she met her fiancé on her wedding day.





	1. Caitlin's POV

I stood in front on the mirror fiddling with my dress. My mother slapped my hands away. ‘Cait, you are going to rip it.’

‘But will she like it?’ It was my wedding to my fiancé Taylor Green and I was extremely nervous, like I had never been the nervous in all my life.

‘Of course she will. Taylor loves you as do I.’ My mom gives me a quite kiss on the cheek, she had certainly come a long way from the woman who would barley look at me when I was a teenager but still made every sentence about herself. ‘I have an idea to keep your mind off things. Tell me about the first time you met Taylor.’ I try to protest but Mother insists.

**_3 and half years ago_ **

Me and Barry had decided to go out for a few drinks after beating a particularly difficult meta-human. It had taken a bit of convincing but I had finally said yes to his constant whining. I would do almost anything for that man.

We got out the taxi and Barry brought me to the outside of a bar with a rainbow flag on the outside.

‘You brought me to a gay bar?’ I wasn’t shocked but Barry seemed right at home.

‘Yeah me and Cisco come here regularly and your gay right?’

‘How-how did you know?’ I was quite surprised that he knew because only my Mom did.

‘Because I am and I’m dating Cisco.’ He said simply. I blinked my eyes a few times.

‘You are?’

‘I thought Cisco told you?’ He answered my question with another question.

‘Umm no.’ He sighed, I get the gist that Cisco wasn’t supposed to tell me but didn’t. ‘It’s okay, at least I know now.’ I gave him a hug. ‘Thank you for telling me.’ He nodded and then walked into the bar. He quickly orders some drinks as I sit at one end of the bar waiting for him to bring them over. Handing me my drink, he asks the million dollar question.

‘So see anyone you like?’ I playfully slap him.

‘Don’t ask things like that!’

‘What? I’m your wingman tonight.’ He giggles and I can’t help but join in.

A few drinks later, I noticed a medium sized short-hair dirty blonde, gently dancing away to the music on the dance floor on her own. Without realising it the words leave my mouth. ‘She’s so hot.’ Barry looks up from his phone to where I was looking. I backtrack quickly. ‘I mean, genetically speaking causing I’m a geneticist.’ Barry starts laughing. ‘Oh my god, do I sound like Felicity?’ My face was turning red, I was sure of it.

‘Yes you do.’ He laughs again, doubling over. This time I really punch his arm. ‘Ow. That’s it.’ Barry gets up and walks over to the blonde woman. I stand quickly, almost knocking over my drink.

‘No, no, no, Barry…don’t.’ I mentally face palm as he starts talking to the young woman I had called hot and completely gorgeous, well that last bit in my head. I panic even more as Barry brings the beautiful woman over to where I was standing.

‘This is Caitlin. Caitlin this is Taylor.’ I awkwardly and shyly put out my hand for her to shake.

‘Hi. You’re cute.’ I mentally slap myself for drinking a bit too much. Taylor blushes.

‘Okay guys I need to go to the toilet. Have fun.’ I almost start after him but I’m not that rude.

‘You are also very cute.’ Taylor replies. We sit down at the bar and she orders me another drink.

And that is how the bar manager found us five hours later, still talking and drinking, long after Barry had left and gone home.

_Present Day_

‘I don’t know how many times you have told me that story but I still tear up every time. It was such a cute first meeting and Barry introducing you and all.’ My mother lets loose a small tear, shakes and then collects herself. ‘Are you ready?’ The story had reaffirmed my love for Taylor and now I felt ready to do this. I couldn’t wait to be married to this woman.


	2. Taylor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Wedding!

The wedding march began which literally made me so nervous. My best friend and bridesmaid gives my shoulder a squeeze. For my wedding I had go with a traditional suit whilst Caitlin had opted for a dress that I had yet to see. I look behind me where I see my mother who also gives me a supportive smile. There, also on my side, The Queen family, where Oliver smiles at me and Thea gives me thumbs up, the Lance family, and a few other families and friends. One Caitlin’s side was a few other family friends and of course Cisco, Barry and Harrison who both give me thumbs up too. Also in attendance were all our other superhero friends including the rest of Team Arrow, The Legends, Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor.

‘Right, she’s coming.’ Emma says beside me. I take a huge breath, in then out, in then out. I swivel on the spot slightly to see an angel walking up the aisle and my face bursts into the goofiest grin ever. Caitlin’s also splits into a beautiful white teethed smile. Her hair was down in lovely waves, spilling over the whitest dress I had ever seen. The congregation stands up as she passes them – arm in arm her mother – as she gets closer and closer to me. My heart beat gets louder and louder. When she finally reaches my side, everyone sits down as she joins hand with mine after passing her bouquet to her maid of honour.

‘Ready?’ I whisper still with the grin. She nods furiously. We turn to the vicar.

‘So I heard you’ve written your own vows.’ We both nod. I look back at Caitlin motioning for her to start first. She stares deeply into my eyes.

‘I think I fell in love with you when I felt met you 3 and half years ago in gay bar when Barry dragged me after a really difficult day.’ We both look at Barry.

‘I called it!’ He shouts well naturedly. Everyone laughs.

‘I had no idea what I was doing then Barry brought this angel before me and she solved all my problems which you have done ever since. Then we went on our first date at Jitters. Then we kissed that night and I felt like I was lighter than air. When I knew I wanted to marry you was the day you rescued me from that spider in the bath, I thought she’s a keeper.’ The audience laughed. ‘So because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate and my person, always.’ I have to wipe a tear away at this.

‘And you Miss Green.’

‘It’s got a little to do with destiny, fate and what’s written in the stars.’ I start off. ‘So I believe that first meeting was destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it and with a little help from Barry, I have been in love with you from the start, the we just needed a little shove. Thanks Cisco and Oliver.’ They clap. ‘I think it was about time we thanked those two.’ Caitlin smiles and nod. ‘So with all that in mind I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood, you ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.’ We had no idea how true that last bit was going to be.

‘Alright, Dr Snow repeat after me. I, Caitlin Snow, take Taylor Green to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.’

‘I, Caitlin Snow, take Taylor Green to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.’ Caitlin repeats. The ring bearer passes her one of the rings which slides onto finger with the last bit of the sentence.

‘Miss Green, now you.’

’I, Taylor Green, take Caitlin Snow to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.’ I do the same with the ring and put it on Caitlin’s finger.

‘I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.’ We lean in for fiery kiss and when the congregation stands up to cheer, I finally let loose the happy tears and so does Caitlin. Through the din, I whisper in her ear.

‘Finally married to you!’ She just cries hard, unable to keep the huge smile off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters maybe???

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters maybe???


End file.
